Lucky
by ShellyStark
Summary: A pure crack fic set alongside Miss Junie's Betrayal Isn't Fleeting. Skye attempts an alternative way to feed Lucas his dinner while she is tending to his wounds...Oh just read it, my summaries always suck.


**A/N: Okay so…this is a pure crack fic. Written to go along with the current events in Miss Junie's fabulous fic, ****Betrayal Isn't Fleeting. That's your cue to go check it out…cause it's awesome…and this might make more sense if you read that first.**

**Read it, review it, enjoy it!**

**-Shelly**

* * *

><p>Lucky<p>

It was starting to amuse her in a wrong kind of way.

Seeing Lucas so helpless to the point that he couldn't even lift something as trivial as a spoon to his lips. She never thought she'd be forcibly feeding him, let alone somewhat enjoying it. Hell, it was the only part she liked about being there. Sure she was glad that her actions didn't kill him, even if he got what was coming to him, but she sure as hell didn't want to be his damned nursemaid. Yet here she was, so why not make the best of it.

Skye smiled coyly as she balanced the bowl in her lap and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dinner time," she smirked, playfully bouncing her eyebrows.

"Not hungry," Lucas complained and looked away from her. If wouldn't have caused him pain he would have lied down and ignored her completely.

"Now, Lucas," Skye scolded, "how do you expect to get big and strong if you don't eat your supper?"

"By resisting the urge to strangle you in your sleep," he deadpanned.

Skye's eyes widened.

It was his turn to smirk now.

"Now, now, Bucket, I wouldn't do that," he crooned, "besides, isn't it your job to do the betraying."

"Well, what can I say," Skye whispered lightly tugging on his chin, "just be happy I'm not as good of a shot as I thought I was…or am I?" she playfully slapped his cheek, "dear brother."

Lucas's emerald eyes penetrated hers. He flicked out his tongue and drew in his bottom lip, holding it there with his teeth. Her eyes broke away from his and traveled down his body, lingering on his firm stomach, even all beat up he was still man candy, she'd give him that.

A complete psychopath, but total man candy.

Skye had no control of the sudden scene playing in her mind. Lucas back to his normal healthy self, heated lips on hers, coming at her from his spot on the bed, tackling her to the ground and having his way with her right there in the tree house.

Full blown hot, raunchy, loud, tree house sex. There was no denying it; he stirred her fantasy pot pretty damn well.

Skye shook her head and pushed the thoughts away, bringing her attention to the bowl. She took hold the spoon and dipped it in the mush that was tonight's dinner and brought it to his lips.

"Open up!" she said sweetly with a grin lightly moving the spoon in front of his face.

Lucas eyed her for a moment then looked the other way.

"Come on now," she smiled, "rrrrrrrreeaawwww," she trilled her lips in a lame attempt at an airplane sound.

Lucas looked back at her with an arched brow and a look that just screamed _what in holy fuck was that_.

"No?" She asked sounding disappointed, "how about this one, chugga chugga, chugga chugga," Skye pushed the spoon towards his lips twice, "choo chooo".

He narrowed his gaze.

"Oh wait, trains and planes were sooo one hundred years ago," Skye said shaking her head as if she had forgotten. "We have rovers now." She replaced the gelatinous mush on the spoon with some fresh mush from the bowl and tried again.

"Vrooomm, vrooommm, vrooomm!" Skye pushed the food at him with a snarky smile on her face. "Psshh, we have the food you requested Dr. Taylor," she continued in a voice mimicking the sound of a walkie.

Lucas shook his head and sighed.

"Bucket," he warned, "Please sto—"

It was exactly the opportunity she had been waiting for and she quickly shoved the spoon between his lips. Lucas clamped down more on instinct than by choice; he glared at her with hard eyes for a few seconds before he actually swallowed the contents that were invading his mouth.

"Aww, see there, was that so bad?" Sky asked sweetly, gathering up more mush.

"Actually, yes," he complained, "yes, it was."

He took the next spoonful willingly, and the next, and the next, and the next, until she found that the bowl was empty. Skye wiped the corners of his mouth with her thumb, licking it clean when she was finished.

"You're right, it is pretty bad," she grimaced, picking up the bowl and sashaying her way to the door.

"If I could move right now, you realize you'd be in serious trouble right, Bucket?" Lucas groaned, attempting to lie himself down without tearing his stitches.

The short fantasy she had played in her mind quickly flashed by again; she couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, well," she paused and turned to face him, propping herself up in the door way, "lucky me," she whispered.

"Yea," he grumbled, "Lucky you."


End file.
